hoodieallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Show Me What You're Made Of
"Show Me What You're Made Of" is the lead single from Hoodie Allen's debut album, People Keep Talking. Release On May 7, 2014 Hoodie Allen released "Show Me What You're Made Of". It rose to the number 2 spot on the iTunes Hip-Hop/Rap charts.Hoodie's status about chart position Hoodie an accoustic version of the song live on May 15 on Good Morning Philadelphia making it his television debut.Hoodie performing on TV Lyrics I don't wanna give you up I just wanna give you love I don't wanna make it tough Cause you don't wanna do too much I don't want to say good-bye I just want to stay the night Show me what you are made of Show me what you are made of Yo, making out on my tour bus So fresh probably thought it was a Corvette And if you are wondering why your girl ain't making plans with you Well mothafucka she ignored them (fuck her, she ignored them) Hashtag She Was Hanging With A Rapper Now Remember when you were the shit, Manny Pacquiao Things change so fast now a days cause you used to front hard Now you are super good at backing out One shot, two shot, now you are blacking out Think you fucking with the king, what's your rationale I'll be coming for the title, tell your girl to come over She will be missing all the finals (she be missing all her finals) I'm gonna teach you a thing or two What's a fling for me,its probably a ring for you I got Mary, Megan, Mindy, Morgan, I'ma smash em'...Billy Corgan (Shwoop) Hook: I don't wanna give you up I just wanna give you love I don't wanna make it tough Cause you don't wanna do too much I don't want to say good-bye I just want to stay the night Show me what you are made of Show me what you are made of You don't gotta to turn me down I'll come in when no one is home Baby let me turn you on Treat you like a new iPhone Girl you could be a star, fuck that you cause already are Show me what you are made of Show me what you are made of Yo, Ray Allen in the 90s cause I got game Two girls in my hotel and I'm not paying She wanted to know my occupay I said, I make money money make money money, hey Like I rob banks, Uncle Phil Dough Come to my place if you want a real show She got me feeling like a Magic Mike You're a beauty girl, tell me what the pageant is like Skinny chick with a booty and got an appetite If she catches looking I just act polite (like x2) Yo what a conundrum, bitches are punch drunk Love like Floyd Mayweather, just pumped em Full of some Russian vodka She said she out of my league like the Brooklyn Dodgers Everyone tryin' to be the MVP I take your girl from courtside to show her the lockers, ugh Hook I do what I ever want I say what ever I want I live however I want (ever I want x3) I steal what ever I want I kill what ever I want I fuck what I ever I want (ever I want x3) I do what I ever I want I say what ever I want I live however I want (ever I want x3) I steal what ever I want I kill what ever I want Show me what ever you want (ever you want x2) Show me how you're made of x8 Hook References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:People Keep Talking songs